


Memory Regained

by bettername2come



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, episode 6x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: Scott remembers Stiles. And now he knows one thing: they're bringing him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ramblings because I wanted more Scott after the conversation in "Radio Silence."

Scott wasn’t sure how long they sat there in Stiles’s Jeep after the radio went silent. Long enough to let the memories flood him, overwhelm him. Stiles. Stiles was real. His best friend since kindergarten when Scott cheered him up after he cried because the teacher called him by his first name. Or at least tried to. Twelve years later and Scott still hasn’t managed to pronounce the damn thing correctly. Stiles. The one he’d stood by for every event in their lives. Scott’s dad leaving. Stiles’s mom dying. _But, wait, that doesn’t check. She’s alive_ , Scott thinks, rubbing his temples as new puzzle pieces fall into place, only to make the image he has that much less clear. How could he have forgotten Stiles? And Peter? The two people responsible for the night that split his whole life into before and after. Because he was out with Stiles the night he got bitten. Because he listened to Stiles and his stupid plan to hunt for half a body in the woods. Maybe if Scott hadn’t listened, Stiles would be sitting in the driver’s seat beside him instead of lost in…wherever he is that Scott can’t reach.

Lydia was still staring at the radio like she was waiting for it to light up again and hear Stiles’s voice.

“Lydia,” Scott says gently. She snaps her eyes away from the radio back to Scott. “We need to go. Malia needs us to come back. We have to get Peter.”

A flicker of recognition passes over Lydia’s face followed by about a dozen different emotions in the span of three seconds and she nods as she puts the Jeep into gear. _That’s right_ , Scott remembers. _He bit her too. And tricked her into raising him from the dead._

They drive in silence back into the woods to rescue Peter, and it’s wrong, all of it. They don’t rescue Peter. They rescue Stiles. Or Stiles rescues them. That’s how it’s always been. But Peter had Stiles’s keys. He had Stiles’s keys, which meant he’d been with Stiles, wherever that was.  He had Stiles’s keys and he was burned all over and this was history repeating itself all over again. Only they were older now, stronger now, and Peter was on their side now. At least Scott hoped he was on their side. He hadn’t always had the best judgment when it came to Peter.

 Scott pushes that thought away. Peter needs their help. They need to know what he knows about Stiles. What he knows about Canaan. If Stiles thought that was the answer, it probably was.

“We’ll get Stiles back,” Scott says. “We’ll find a way to bring him back.”

“What makes you so sure?” Lydia asks.

“Because I remembered. We always get him back,” Scott says certainly. “Or he gets us back. Every time. We’ll bring him home. I know we will.”


End file.
